Playing The Fool
by Myshawolf
Summary: In an effort by her gaurdian to confront her past, A young girl is dragged along to Japan. she creates a past of her own as she tries to fit in in her own way. But there are obstacles like her power, dueling, and Seto Kaiba. This should be interesting.


(Myshawolf walks out and bows to the audience. She straightens up and smiles.)  
  
MW: Hi, My name is Myshawolf and I'm currently visiting from the Harry potter Realm. While my usual motley crew of characters are not allowed out until Dancing with Lady Death is finished, I'm made a break for while my fans over there backs were turned. I'm fan of Yu-Gi-Oh and always wanted to type up a fan fic for it. Just so you know, This my first fic over here, so play nice. I accept all types of reviews. However rude ones will be given to Nightmare and Lust. I don't ask what they do with the names. Don't want to know either. I don't own Yu-Gi-oh or it's characters, but The Mages and their wards are mine. Ask first. Thank you.  
  
(MW bows again and looks up what she typed): Damn, I talk too much. (walks off)  
  
Playing The Fool Chapter 1  
  
Akeno Miyabashi watched his grandfather with worried eyes. He was pale and very weak, not at all like the man he grew up knowing. The man who trained him to be a Shinto priest. Next to him, sat Akeno's grandmother. She quietly prayed for her husband's pain to go away. Akeno turned from the room and headed to the shrine's fire to pray as well. He knew someone who could ease his grandfather's pain. However he needed a way to ask her for her help especially after the way they had parted five years ago.  
  
Akeno knelt before the shrine's fire and began to pray silently. The fire began to flicker in front of him. His mind drifted to the past when he was younger and full of dreams. Hours passed by unnoticed as he continued to concentrate on one part of his past. Akeno was so focused on his meditating, he didn't hear someone enter the shrine. His grandmother knelt down next to him.  
  
"Why are you troubled, my grandson?" Akeno's grandmother asked.  
  
"Grandfather is in great pain." Akeno replied softly.  
  
"The doctors have tried everything. All we can do is pray." Akeno's grandmother commented.  
  
"I know a way to relieve him of his pain. But I don't think either of you will approve of it. Besides after what I said to her she may not come."  
  
"She will come if you ask her to. I have always approved of her. Your grandfather felt your duty must come first. He will be glad to have one blessed with her powers nearby."  
  
"I never knew you felt that way."  
  
"You were young and rebellious. We felt it was wise to be silent on the issue. We were wrong since she and you had disagreed on where your relationship stood."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Call her Akeno. I know that you talk to her brother. Let her know that you have not forgotten her and are in need of her help. That is my advice to you."  
  
"Okay, Grandmother. I will call as soon as possible."  
  
"Good. Now come and fix your grandmother a cup of tea. Then you will call your friends." Akeno's grandmother said as she stood up.  
  
Akeno stood as well. He smiled at his grandmother and responded, "Okay, Grandmother."  
  
*******************************8888888888888****************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A phone rang in an old farmhouse. The sun had just crept up over the horizon. A young man with short dirty blonde hair walked towards the phone. Stretching , he padded across the hardwood floor in his boxer shorts and wifebeater shirt. He yawned as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he yawned loudly.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Is Forrest there?" Akeno asked.  
  
"Hey, Akeno. It's me. What's up?" Forrest replied a little bit more alert as he walked toward the coffee maker. He checked to find it empty. Damn, he had to be the first one up.  
  
"Nothing good. My grandfather is sick." Akeno informed his friend  
  
Forrest stopped his rummaging for the coffee to absorb this information. Akeno's grandfather is sick. Forrest gave up on the coffee and headed towards the large kitchen table.  
  
"How bad, my friend?" Forrest asked softly as he sat down.  
  
"He may not make it. He is in a lot of pain. I hate to ask this of you."  
  
"You know I'll be there in a heartbeat."  
  
"I know, but your sister is the one who I need. Your powers are not that effective against internal pain."  
  
"Shit, Akeno. You know how she feels about you."  
  
"I know better than anyone else. I was hoping the both of you could come."  
  
"It may not be easy. First I have to convince my sister. Then we got the kids to take care of them."  
  
A pause on the Japanese end of the phone and then Akeno said, "Bring them. They can go to school here. Grandmother can use the distraction and Grandfather always loved kids. Please my friend, I'll need the both of you."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"That's all I ask. Thank you. Call me when you know."  
  
"I will. Bye Akeno."  
  
"Bye Forrest."  
  
Forrest heard his friend hang up. Forrest placed the phone on the table. How was he going to convince Morgana to go back to Japan. Forrest placed his head on to the table. Distantly he heard someone coming down the stairs. Forrest raised his head to see his sister enter the kitchen. Morgana's brown hair was pulled back. She yawned her greeting as she headed to the stove. She picked up the kettle and began her morning ritual of making tea. Forrest walked over to her.  
  
"Hey sis. I got a call this morning." Forrest began.  
  
"That's nice." Morgana yawned as she filled the kettle.  
  
Yeah, you'll never believe who it was." Forrest smiled tensely.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was Akeno." Forrest said quickly and waited for her response. He heard her unceremoniously drop the kettle on to the stove. When she didn't start yelling at him, Forrest took this as a sign to continue. "He needs our help. Actually your help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His grandfather is sick, very sick."  
  
"And that has to do with me because?"  
  
"You have the power to relieve great pain. Akeno's grandfather needs that."  
  
"The bastard couldn't ask me himself."  
  
"Well, he's afraid to. I mean after your last fight, who can blame him."  
  
"Don't you dare go there."  
  
"Tough luck, I am. Besides you have been hiding from it way too long." Forrest grumbled, "Besides you have to help him. He is a fellow mage. No different from you, Solace Damon, the young guns, or me. By our laws, you have to help. It's your duty."  
  
Morgana thought over what her brother had said. Damn it, he was right. She hated it when her younger brother was right. He gets so smug. Morgana glanced over to see her brother grinning. Morgana placed a tea bag into her cup and decided to let it steep. Turning around she faced her brother and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Let's say, I do go to Japan with you. What about Lirael and Seth?" Morgana argued.  
  
"We'll bring them. They can do a lot of good at the shrine. Akeno's grandmother could use the distraction. Besides, Morgana, it will broaden their horizons." Forrest reasoned.  
  
"What will broaden whose horizon?" a female voice yawned as a blonde haired woman walked into the kitchen. Her robe swished along the ground as she headed to the coffee maker. Morgana and Forrest moved out of her way. Checking the maker, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where is the coffee?" she growled.  
  
Morgana pointed to her brother, "He was already up when I got down here."  
  
Forrest gulped as he defended, "Sorry, I got sidetracked."  
  
Murmuring under his breath, coffee flew out of the cupboard and water from the sink. Each went to it's proper spot in the coffee maker. After a few tense seconds, the coffee maker whirled to life. The blonde smiled warmly at Forrest. Forrest sighed in relief.  
  
"Now what got you distracted this morning, Air. You are normally good about making coffee." The woman asked.  
  
"Akeno called. "When the woman's eyes narrowed again, Forrest rushed on, "He needs help, Solace. His grandfather is ill. Only Morgana can heal his pain."  
  
"That is serious." Solace agreed as she turned to Morgana, "Are you?"  
  
"I don't know. We have more important responsibilities now. The kids are in school." Morgana remarked.  
  
"We can send them to school there. Akeno can get them enrolled. I think it would be a good change for them. They can see the world beyond the farm." Forrest piped up.  
  
"There is a world beyond this place?" A black haired man joked as he strolled into the kitchen, "The brats will be down in a few. So is everyone ready?"  
  
Solace glanced at her husband and indicated the now filling coffee maker, "Sorry Damon, my love. No coffee yet."  
  
Damon's face felled as he cried out, "No Coffee?! How?"  
  
Forrest sighed as he explained again, "Akeno called. His grandpa is very sick. He needs Morgana's help."  
  
Damon nodded his understanding and turned to Morgana to ask, "Well?"  
  
Morgana sighed, "I want to run it by the kids first. It's the beginning of the school year. They are just getting use to a new school. I don't want to upset them by moving them to a new one."  
  
"A reasonable point. You could just leave them here." Solace pointed out as she poured a cup of fresh coffee and handed it to her husband. Damon flashed her a loving smile before taking the cup. He downed it in one gulp.  
  
Forrest chuckled as he pulled out four boxes of different cereal and countered, "Then we disrupt their training which unacceptable since they are approaching their coming of age quite quickly. Remember we want them ready by the night of Belthane to light their own bale fires."  
  
"That's true. A mage can only be trained by an older mage of the same element. We can't do it, love." Damon responded, "We are Fire and Water. They need Earth and Wind."  
  
Solace sighed and gave Morgana a look that said, I tried. Morgana smiled at her best friend. These were tough decisions. Sounds were heard upstairs. Shouts and curses were heard through the ceiling. A smile lit up each adult's face at the swearing remembering a time when they were the same age. Solace walked to the stair way and shouted, "Okay, up there, keep it clean. No spell casting. It's too early for us to be looking up cures."  
  
"Sorry!" came the collective reply. Then the din started right back up again. Solace shook her head and walked away, saying, "May God help us with that lot."  
  
The three other mages laughed loudly. Solace blinked at them. Soon she joined them. The sounds of happiness echoed through the house. The four kids upstairs stopped their fighting and listened. A young girl with dirty blonde hair and a dancer's figure looked towards the stair and walked towards it. A young boy with brown hair followed behind her. The auburn haired girl, who was defending the bathroom, listened intently. She abandoned her post and followed her friend. The last child, a raven-haired boy with glasses, watched the others give up their possession of the bathroom. With a goofy smile, he ran in and slammed the door.  
  
The auburn haired girl turned and ran towards the door. She tried the door only to find it locked. She began banging on it loudly. The other two looked towards her questioningly.  
  
"Asriel!" The girl shouted unaware of the other two watching, "It's my turn to have the bathroom first! Asriel, you better open up this door or I'm turning you in to a newt!"  
  
"You won't dare, Kota." The boy replied from inside, "Solace would give you KP duty for the next month if you did."  
  
The blonde girl agreed, "He's got a point, Kota."  
  
Kota growled, "I'll get him later, Lirael. Not right now."  
  
"I have an idea. Let's raid his room. He's in here, so it's unprotected." Lirael suggested evilly.  
  
"That's even better. Let's go." Kota smiled back. The two girls disappeared down the hallway. The younger boy walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"I'm not opening until I'm done!" Asriel shouted.  
  
"They went to your room for a raid." The boy stated seriously. The door banged open. Asriel sped down the hallway towards his room. Seth sighed as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Every morning was the same thing.  
  
*******************************************8888888888*******************  
  
In Domino City, later that day.  
  
Yuugi was helping his grandfather stock up the store. A new shipment of cards just came in. Yuugi didn't mind helping out. He got to see the cards before anyone else, even his grandfather. As Yuugi set up the cards in the glass case, he noticed an odd card in the corner. Glancing around, Yuugi reached for the card and pulled it out. It was a weird looking dueling card.  
  
The front of the card was graced with a picture of a man. He had a stick with a bag attached to it slung over his shoulder. The man's eyes were gazing at the sky as he walked to wards a cliff. At the man's heels was a dog, trying to draw his attention to the cliff. The bottom of the card read THE FOOL followed by a list of stats.  
  
Yuugi pondered the odd card before putting it back. There was no price on the card so it must have been one of his grandfather's souvenirs. He'll ask his grandfather about it later.  
  
Solomon Muto noticed his grandson's interest in the Tarot dueling Card. He was given the card as gift from one of the world's prestigious dueling team, The Mages. That duel was one of his favorites to relive. The Mages were very warm and fun to duel against. He remembered one of them giving his advice as he played. Solomon smiled to himself as he worked. Those were happy times.  
  
The door jingled as a customer walked in. Yuugi looked up as Akeno walked in. Sunglasses shielded his eyes from view. Solomon smiled warmly as he walked towards Akeno. Akeno smiled back as he shook Solomon's hand.  
  
"Akeno Miyabashi, What are you doing here? You haven't set foot into my shop for years now." Solomon remarked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Muto. My duties at the temple have kept me busy. I would like to buy some Duel Monster cards." Akeno smiled.  
  
"Getting back to dueling, are you?" Solomon asked as he picked a box of cards to show Akeno. Akeno picked out a few before answering.  
  
"No, my grandfather is very ill. I have some good friends coming here to help him. I want to give them a gift for coming on such short notice." Akeno explained as he noticed Yuugi watching him, "Is this you grandson you are constantly bragging about?"  
  
Solomon nodded happily as he rang up the sale, "That's Yuugi. Yuugi, This is Akeno Miyabashi. He runs the Shinto Temple a few blocks over."  
  
Yuugi bowed to Akeno who returned the bow. Akeno smiled at the boy. He about to say something when Solomon interrupted him.  
  
"The last time you bought cards you were dating that American Duelist, One of The Mages I think." Solomon asked as he handed Akeno the bag of cards.  
  
"Morgana. Earth." Akeno sighed sadly and spoke very quickly, "We parted ways a while back. Differences of opinions. I miss her from time to time. I have to go, Mr. Muto. Thank you for the cards."  
  
Solomon waved as Akeno left the store. Yuugi watched him leave, wondering what was it about this Miss Morgana that scared Mr. Akeno. 


End file.
